Little Kuronue's Class Presentation
by Scarlet Amaranth
Summary: Kuronue thought that he had the coolest parents and shared this little information with the rest of his class. [Implied KB]


**Little Kuronue's Class Presentation**

**Summary: ** Kuronue, thought he had the coolest parents ever – Botan and Kurama.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho

-

"Wake up sweetie, time to go to school", Kuronue felt his mother gently shaking him out of sleep. The lad opened his dazed eyes. He saw her smiling face and returned the gesture with a mumbled "g'morning Mother".

Botan grinned and put both hands on his chubby cheeks then kissed the tip of his nose. "Breakfast is ready downstairs. Hurry up or you father will eat all of it" she joked.

He got up from bed, stretched his muscles, and made his way towards the bathroom. His father was a stickler when it comes to hygiene. Unlike other boys his age, he always had to look and smell clean, even after running around the playground.

After doing his morning rituals, he picked out nicer clothes than what he normally wore to school. Today was a special day, after all. His class was going to have an individual presentation and their parents would be there to watch them. He knew that both his mother and father were busy, but had always made time for him. That was why he strived to be the best. Which he was, by the way—top of the class even after skipping a grade!

Kuronue got his backpack ready and went to the kitchen. He saw his father drinking coffee and eating some pancakes. Unlike his mother, his father wasn't a morning person. He had to have his caffeine first thing in the morning. But then again, the boy thought, it probably wasn't a good comparison. His mother was always perky—morning, afternoon, and night.

"How many?" Kurama asked his son when he came into view.

"Just two, please" he replied as he took the seat next to his father. He then buttered his pancakes and poured an ample amount of syrup on it.

"So, are you nervous?" It was, after all, his very first class presentation in kindergarten.

The boy shrugged his shoulders, "um, not really".

Kurama smiled and ruffled the boy's hair, "That's good then. After you finish your breakfast, we'll go to your school. Your Mom's getting ready". He then poured a glass of orange juice and handed it to Kuronue. Father and child ate in silence, both enjoying the great view of their backyard which was replete with flowers and verdant trees.

-

In all his four years of life, Kuronue never had the chance to capture an audience of this many people. It made him excited. If there was anything that kits loved, it was attention.

He was standing in front of his class. His classmates were sitting cross-legged on the carpeted floors of the classroom, parents were sited at the back, and his teacher beside the window. He could feel their eyes on him, all forty-six pairs, he counted within a second.

Kuronue looked at his parents' smiling faces and nodded. He cleared his throat, like he'd seen his mother's boss do when the demigod was about to speak of something important. "Good morning fellow classmates, parents, and teacher. My name is Minamino Kuronue and I'm going to talk about me and my family." He was holding his project; a picture book which had his self-portrait and his name at the top as a title. It was well drawn and quite detailed, the colors stayed in line too. For a four-year old, it could be considered a masterpiece.

"I was born on spring four years ago. I don't remember most of it, but my Father said that I cried so loud that the nurse almost dropped me". He flipped the page of his book, showing them the picture of a crying baby boy enveloped in a blue blanket. "But I he said stopped once my Mother embraced me."

"The doctor called me a 'wonder boy' because even though I was born early, he said that I was very healthy". Here Botan and Kurama shared a knowing smile. Of course he would be healthy, seven months was normal for a Kitsune after all.

The other parents were getting impressed. Unlike the other kids, he wasn't nervous, talked too fast or soft, or forgot his lines. He delivered with grace and confidence rarely seen on kids his age, even making eye contact with his audience.

"I was named after my Father's bestest friend, Kuronue. He said we both have black hair, although I got mine from Grandma." He flipped another page with a raven haired woman holding a tray of cookies. It had some flowers and hearts neatly drawn on the background. "This is my Grandma. She's very nice and always bakes cookies when I visit her. She smells nice too."

Little Kuronue turned the page again, this time it was a colorful picture of three people. One was a man with red hair and green eyes, the boy pointed at it, "This is my father, Minamino Shuuichi. I got my green eyes from him". Then he pointed at the lady in the picture, "and this is my mother, Minamino Botan. They say that I look like her, especially when I smile. I'm not too sure about that, because she's a _girl_. But she's really beautiful."

Botan leaned over her husband and whispered, "Did you tell him to say that?"

"No, I didn't even know what his presentation was about until now." He kissed her hand that he was holding and stared at her, a mischievous smirk on his face, "but now we know our son has good tastes."

Botan rolled her eyes good humouredly. She thought that Kitsunes had to have the sweetest tongue on all three Realms, and she was lucky she had two.

"Let me tell you this, ladies and gentlemen," Kuronue paused and turned another page. "My parents are _more_ than what they seem" his voice held a slightly smug tone.

He grinned cockily and showed them a beautifully drawn picture of a silver fox with five tails. Kurama resisted the urge to flinch and continued to smile at his son. "This is my father's _real_ form", if possible, Kuronue's grin got larger at his classmates' jealous but amazed expressions.

"He's the strongest Kitsune there ever was and can beat _anyone_. He's real name is Youko Kurama and he has the power to control plants. You should see his Death Tree, it looks scary, but they're real nice once you learn how to control them. My Dad knows martial arts too, and he teaches it to me."

He then showed them a drawing of four guys, one had some kind of yellow sword, another had blue balls for hands (it was hard to draw his hand in a gun form so Kuronue just made the whole thing blue), there was also a guy that looked like a black version of a super Saiyan, and a white human-fox. "This is my Father and his friends, Uncle Kazuma, Uncle Yuusuke, and Uncle Hiei. They fight the bad guys and monsters. Sort of like Power Rangers, only much cooler!"

Some kids made a "wow" sound.

Botan giggled as she heard the description of the former Rekai Tantei. Kurama sighed and decided to just enjoy the show. He hoped that they would take the truth as a kid's over active imagination.

Kuronue's audiences, especially the younger ones, were enraptured by his every word. The boy really was charming, his teacher mused. Few years from now, he could probably talk people into buying garbage while making them think it was gold.

The boy flipped a page, this time it was a woman with blue hair wearing a pink kimono sitting on an oar. The background had blue sky and white puffy clouds, which implied that she was floating on air. "This is my Mother's _real_ job. She's a Shinigami or a Grim Reaper, but she's not really grim. Mom guides spirits to the next world and she works for King Enma, but mostly under his son, Koenma. She sometimes takes me to the Spirit Realm and we ride on her oar. It's awesome, better than a roller coaster."

He glanced over where his parents were, Kurama winked at him and Botan gave him a thumbs-up. The little orator then turned to the last page. It was a family picture, not unlike the other one, but it had their "real" appearances. He pointed to the smaller humanoid fox, with white hair, ears, and tail. "_This_ is my real form, I'm not as strong as my Father yet, but I'm training really hard. My favorite move is using swords out of grass, but it takes a lot of energy so I can't use it for long. When I grow up, I want to be a Spirit Detective."

"I'm Minamino Kuronue, and that was my story," he paused and smiled at the (seemingly) young couple who were looking fondly at their son. "And I think I have the coolest parents ever. The end", he made a little bow whilst the audience clapped their hands. He was sporting a healthy flush as he went back to his seat.

After all the children were done with their individual presentations, the teacher handed the grade cards to their parents. When it was the Minamino's turn, she congratulated the proud parents that their son had once again, got top marks.

When she asked where Kuronue got the idea for his presentation, Kurama simply stated that, "he likes to read books and probably pieced together information from various sources". Botan added that their son got ideas from their job, saying that she was a flight attendant and Kurma's a botany professor.

On they were on their way to the parking lot, Kuronue could hear his classmates' questions to their parents.

"Mom, what's your real job?"

"I wanna fight the bad guys too!"

"Can you teach me martial arts, Daddy?"

"Do you have cool powers too?"

"Show me your real form, Ma!"

The raven haired boy beamed proudly, "Yeah, my parents are the coolest", he thought.

-Fin-


End file.
